


Adieu, mon amour

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Ficlet, Inanimate Objects, Nonsense, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il alla dans sa chambre, en s’asseyant sur le matelas et en passant lentement la main sur le drap blanc.Il sourit : il était dépourvu de taches, d’abrasions dues au temps, de n’importait qu’ombres dans le couleur.





	Adieu, mon amour

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Adieu, mon amour**

Wataru cette nuit était fatigué. Sacrément fatigué.

Et aussi bien de mauvais humeur.

Kitayama continuait à se plaindre de la manière dont il faisait le ménage chez lui, et il menaça déjà depuis longtemps de réduire son déjà maigre salaire ; Yokoo n’était pas très préoccupé, parce que les menaces de Mitsu n’étaient jamais à prendre trop au point, mais il avait commencé à se demander comme il aurait fait, en effet, à joindre les deux bouts s’il avait eu pris aussi ce petit revenu.

Il soupira, en rentrant à la maison et en fermant brusquement la porte.

Probablement, il se dit, était arrivé le moment de demander une augmentation à Nikaido.

Et s’il n’était pas disposé à l’aider – ce n’était pas que la situation économique de Takashi était très mieux que la sienne – il se pouvait dessiner ce fichu grain de beauté tout seul.

Il regardait d’un air désespéré la cuisine, en essayant de trouver l’envie de se préparer quelque chose à manger ; mais il renonça tout de suite, parce qu’il savait que tout ce qu’il avait envie à faire était s’allonger dans le lit, se reposer, et profiter d’un peu de détente avec le seul que le pouvait vraiment comprendre.

Il alla dans sa chambre, en s’asseyant sur le matelas et en passant lentement la main sur le drap blanc.

Il sourit : il était dépourvu de taches, d’abrasions dues au temps, de n’importait qu’ombres dans le couleur.

Bien sûr, le nouveau détergent qu’il avait trouvé était une dépense considérable, mais il s’avait dit qu’après tout ça valait le coup. Il aurait fait tout pour ce drap, aussi faire faillite, si c’était nécessaire.

Il s’allongea, en continuant à bouger la main sur l’étoffe douce d’une façon plus languide, sans arrêter de sourire.

Il se sentit si bien dans ces moments. Comme si n’existaient pas des préoccupations, comme s’il n’avait aucune sorte de problèmes. Comme s’il pouvait se fermer dans cette chambre pour toujours, sans devoir sortir et affronter la quotidienneté, faite seulement de gens qui n’allaient jamais le comprendre, qui n’allaient jamais le connaître réellement.

Pas comme lui.

Il se senti envelopper, et comme toujours il se prélassa dans cette sensation de lisse sur la peau, dans ce câlin doux et presque sensuel, en fermant les yeux et en savourant tous ces moments passés avec lui, chaque moment enveloppé par cet étau plein de luxure, où il sentit ses sens s’abandonner à ce plaisir que seulement son drap lui pouvait donner.

Ensuite, tout arriva en un clin d’œil.

Un rabat s’enveloppa autour de sa gorge, en serrant la prise.

Il porta les mains au-dessus, en essayant de le desserrer, mais il dut accepter bien trop tôt le fait que c’était impossible.

« P-pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, en sentant les yeux se remplir des larmes.

Après tout ce qu’il avait fait, après tout ce qu’il avait sacrifié...

Il repensa au jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés, dans cette magasin d’accessoires pour la maison, il rappela comment il était tombé amoureux de lui à première vue, de comment il l’avait ramené à la maison, en jurant de prendre soin de lui, pour toujours.

De quand il avait été une déchirure dans l’étoffe, et il s’était senti au bord du désespoir, en essayant de le réparer le mieux qu’il pouvait, en évitant de le faire souffrir trop pendant l’opération délicate.

Tout avait été gaspillé.

Tandis qu’il sentait la vie s’éclipser, il caressa lentement le drap, en se repentant parce que son amour n’avait pas été suffisant à le rendre heureux, parce qu’il l’avait mené à ce geste tellement haineux, tellement extrême.

Il ferma les yeux, pour toujours, en disant adieu à son bourreau. Au seul amour de sa vie. 


End file.
